<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Comes Next by infernalstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702783">What Comes Next</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars'>infernalstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Neil Josten [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Dysphoria, M/M, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Summer Vacation, Trans Neil Josten, aftgsummer, top surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>trans neil in a swim suit at the beach for the #aftgsummer swimwear prompt :D</p><p>a sequel to my fic AFTER !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Neil Josten [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Comes Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning: dysphoria, panic attack, nightmare, minor transphobia, body image</p><p>(lmk if i missed any)</p><p>omggg i’ve been holding onto this fic since june i’m sooo excited for you to read it!! ENJOY :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>PREVIOUSLY:<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Andrew was proud of him. Neil forced himself not to cry. He was proud of himself, he realized. He’d come to the Foxes, having remained Neil Josten for so long because he was able to get HRT finally at eighteen. He stayed Neil Josten, stayed on HRT, and now he got top surgery and the press loved the story of Neil Josten fighting to be himself and play the sport he loved.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He cried quietly in the shower before turning it off and calling Andrew in to help him get dressed. He was safe to be himself. The foxes were his family, his home. Andrew was his home.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil had spent the last few months patiently healing. As patiently as he could, anyway. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was bored after just a few days so this was hell in every way possible. It was mid-July and he was slowly beginning to play again, but he only played half practices which was just drills that Kevin set up. Him and the Monsters were planning a trip to Columbia for the weekend when Matt suggested taking off practice on Monday and spending a long weekend at the beach. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kevin had been furious initially, but apparently Thea was interested in joining them. Neil had been quick to learn he would do anything for his girlfriend. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew just shrugged, indifferent as usual. The others seemed eager to attend. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil’s knee-jerk reaction was to panic, try and find a way out. He reached up to put a hand on his chest, to push it down to make it flatter when he remembered. There was nothing there anymore. He exhaled slowly, falling back on the couch cushion next to Andrew in shock.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sounds like fun,” he said quietly. “I need a suit, though.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He’d never had a chance to go swimming since he became Neil Josten. He didn’t hate the proper bathing suit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ally and I will take you shopping,” Nicky said from the kitchen. “Tomorrow after practice.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil just nodded. He looked over at Andrew, feeling the boy's eyes on him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What?” Neil asked quietly.<br/>
Andrew shook his head. “You’re okay going with just them?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He hesitated for a moment but nodded. “Yeah, actually. I am. You can come if you want.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew shook his head. “Therapy with Bee. And Aaron.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was the implication that he would have rescheduled for his boyfriend.  

It made Neil’s heart flutter. He could see that same look in his eyes, the one that existed after his surgery: pride. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil tilted his head. Yes or no? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah,” Andrew obliged, letting Neil kiss his cheek in the company of others. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Things were slowly getting easier for them. This was one of them. No one was stupid enough to watch or comment. They let them exist exactly how they needed to.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil stared at himself in the mirror in the bright orange swim trunks. The stall was red around him, a Target signature. He was breathless, eyes fixed on his scars. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The one big and still healing across his chest was his favorite. But the others. His eyes flickered to the lock on the door in the reflection. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes found the phone on the bench in the fitting room.<br/>

Andrew had put it in his hand before he left. He didn’t understand it at the time, but now he realized that Andrew just knew him so well.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He picked it up, not caring that Nicky and Allison were waiting patiently for him outside. He dialed Andrew’s number and sat down, closing his eyes. There were mirrors all around, he didn’t want to look right now. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Neil?” Andrew’s voice asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know I can do this,” he said quietly. “And now it’s like what was even the point of spending the money if I can’t even take off my shirt.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If I had known you were this dysphoric I would have gone with you--”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wait, are you in therapy right now,” Neil asked, sitting up straight, eyes opening.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, it’s fine. Aaron can pull the stick out his--Quit whining Aaron.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“‘Drew,” Neil said softly.<br/>

He heard rustling in the background, Bee’s sweet voice, Aaron’s bitter one before his boyfriends filled his ear. “Neil. You got that surgery for yourself. You don’t have to wear your binder and put yourself through that. They make swim shirts too. Nicky will help you. Bee’s taking my phone away now. I’ll see you when you get back.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Bye,” Neil said softly, hanging up. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He looked up at the mirror, studying himself and his scars. He stood up, tossing the phone aside.<br/>
Despite the shake in his hand, he opened up the stall door. Nicky dropped his phone and he was so startled. Allison nearly spat out her drink. Neither of them had seen his scars before. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Holy shit. Andrew gets that all to himself,” Nicky grinned, picking up his phone. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nicky,” Allison warned, studying the shorts on Neil. “I like that suit on you. Do you want to try another?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil shook his head no. “Not today. I just need one for the weekend right?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Allison shrugged. “I suppose that’s fine.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded, shutting himself back in the stall.<br/>
He didn’t say anything else the rest of the night. He didn’t say anything when he crawled right into him and Andrew’s bed and fell asleep almost instantly. This was going to be an interesting weekend.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> He didn’t want to give his father that power with his scars anymore. He didn’t want to have to hide anymore. But he didn’t know what to do next.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Matt rented them a beach house. A whole house. Allison paid for the flights.<br/>
Everyone had offered to chip in but they refused.<br/>
Neil stared up at the big house right on the water. His brain struggled to compute its size. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He followed Andrew and their bags inside. He let Andrew pick the room. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The flight had gone over better than expected. Andrew simply blasted his music and closed his eyes. It was a short flight, thankfully so it wasn’t unbearable. Andrew laid down on the bed and stretched, eyes closed, door open. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil’s heart fluttered, knowing damn well this was because he trusted Neil. He liked the idea of that. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nicky was talking animatedly as he walked past. He paused in their doorway. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We’re leaving for dinner in fifteen minutes. Allison said to wear something nice, but not too flashy. Andrew--” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll help Neil.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t need help!” Neil cried, setting his bag on the bed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Nickly laughed, shutting their door and leaving the couple alone. Neil looked over at Andrew who had a ghost of a smile on his lips. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Neil, you are very bad at dressing yourself.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“In my defense,” Neil started. “Before I came here, everything I wore was for survival. Not a runway.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mhm,” Andrew said, sitting up and moving forward on the bed. He opened up Neil’s suitcase.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His eyes locked onto the orange swim trunks. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Jesus Christ, Neil.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nicky likes them,” Neil said with a frown.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t think it was the swimsuit,” he said bitterly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil just shrugged. He pulled out a t-shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He showed them off to Andrew who nodded. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil set the clothes on the bed and set his suitcase aside. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dinner. He could do dinner. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The last time he’d been misgendered was when he first showed up in Arizona. One month on testosterone. For him, nearly three years later, to be misgendered in the middle of the restaurant caught him off guard. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The waitress stared at him waiting for the order. The words died in Neil’s throat. Andrew’s menu bumped his menu with his, catching Neil’s eyes. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil tapped the menu, pointing to what he wanted. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He could feel the anger from the other foxes. They knew it was his fight, not theirs. They stayed silent. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“He’ll have the Ravioli,” Andrew said, “And I’ll have the same.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He held out both their menus impatiently. Letting go just as the waitress grabbed them. She nearly dropped them. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She glanced at Neil uncomfortably before going to put their order in.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’ll be right out,” she said, turning and leaving. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Neil?” a voice asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil looked up, looking around the table. He had no idea who said it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes or no?” Andrew asked next to him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded, tension leaving his body when he felt Andrew’s hand on the back of his neck. Grounding him in the moment. He let out a shuddering breath. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sorry,” he said to no one in particular. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are you okay?” It was Matt this time.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Um, no. I don’t think so. I just...That hasn’t happened in a while,” he said, managing the small laugh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How are you recovering?” Kevin asked, with his one track mind. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Everyone glared, even Thea who barely knew Neil. But Neil was grateful. It was a bit of a distraction. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good,” Neil answered, honestly. “I want to try a bit more than drills but--” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’ll get hurt, junkie,” Andrew grumbled, grabbing bread from the center of their table. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil sighed softly. He hated that Andrew was right. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Won’t know until he tries,” Kevin shrugged. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Anyway,” Allison said, clapping her hands together. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Tomorrow is a beach day, but the next day I thought we could do some shopping.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Can’t we just...hang out?” Matt frowned. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You don’t want to go shopping?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No,” Matt shook his head. “I just meant we don’t have to plan everything out.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Allison pouted but was cut off the appetizers being served. She pouted, grabbing a mozzarella stick. Renee, not so subtly reached under the table to her hand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil wasn’t sure anyone else saw it, but he did. He smiled to himself. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew’s foot bumped his under the table. He looked over at the blonde and nodded. He was okay. Perfectly okay. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The next morning, Neil woke up earlier than normal. He didn’t feel like running today, surprisingly. While it usually cleared his head, he preferred to stay in the warmth of the bed with Andrew. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He didn’t get up until he heard someone rustling about downstairs. He carefully separated himself from Andrew and headed down stairs. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Matt was in the kitchen, trying to work the coffee maker. Dan was sitting at the island with her head down, waiting on coffee. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey,” Neil said as he approached taking a seat next to Dan who muttered something to him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Matt smiled at him, the coffee machine finally working. “Morning. No run today?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil shook his head no. “Nervous about later.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“The beach?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is this the first time since--” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded. Dan’s hand found his hand on the island. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You don’t have to. I’d stay up here with you. You can wear a shirt,” Dan said, squeezing his hand. “Whatever you need.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He smiled.<br/>
“I don’t want him to have that control over me.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Matt frowned, setting a coffee in front of his girlfriend.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We’re just saying--no pressure on our end.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded. He watched Matt make his coffee before starting on breakfast. Slowly but surely the others started coming down stairs. Thea, Dan and Katelyn went out onto the back porch together. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil sat with Matt, the pair chatting while Matt cooked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Allison came down the stairs with a skip to her step and a few fresh hickies on her neck. Renee trailed behind her looking happy. Both girls looked ready for the beach now. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Neil. Andrew’s...go see him,” Renee said quietly as she passed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil was up and by the stairs faster than the speed of light. He knocked on their bedroom door and heard a muffled response. He slowly opened the door. The bed sheets were thrown down to the bottom of the bed, looking disheveled. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then he heard the water running. The bathroom attached to their room was shut. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil knocked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s Neil,” he said quietly.<br/>
He heard the lock come undone. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He opened up the door and saw Andrew sitting on the floor by the toilet. Neil tried to remember a time he’d seen his boyfriend look so small and vulnerable. He didn’t like the event that came to mind. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He knelt down a few feet away from him. Andrew watched arms wrapped around himself. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t feel good,” he said simply. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah?” he asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew nodded, leaning his head back. Neil was patient. He waited for him to say something else. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think it's because I’m worried about you. Bee says I do that a lot,” he said quietly. “I want you to not get dysphoric trying on a bathing suit. I want you to be okay.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The words came out slow. It was hard for Andrew sometimes, to admit he cared so much about Neil. It was useless to deny it, though.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They both knew that.<br/>
Andrew looked over at him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll always have dysphoria. But, it’s so much easier now,” he explained. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew nodded. It was enough. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Can...Will you be okay at the beach,” he asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil shrugged. “I’m nervous, but excited to hang out with my friends. And you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded. “Yeah.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil stood in the sand next to a beach chair. He held the ends of his shirt, hearing Nicky yelling about the water. His eyes lost focus for a moment. He felt like he was sinking into the stand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Neil.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His eyes found Andrew’s. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re blocking my sun. Sit down or move.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re gonna burn,” Neil said, sitting down next to his boyfriend. “You’re so white.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew refused to take off his shirt or arm bands (no knives because of the air travel), but wore swim trunks. Neil wondered if he planned on going in the water. That didn’t seem like his thing. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, well look who’s talking.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil snorted a laugh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Do you want it off, Neil?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes,” Neil answered, knowing he meant the shirt. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What’s stopping you?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil shrugged. “Nothing. Me? My head.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew nodded. “What’s the worst that will happen if you take it off?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“People will stare.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You aren’t on the run. You don’t have to hide, rabbit.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s up to you, though. You know I won’t let anything bad happen,” Andrew said in a gentle voice.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil nodded, before tugging off his shirt. He tossed it in the bag Nicky brought. He exhaled slowly, bringing his hand up to the flat chest.<br/>
He felt so good. He felt free. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He could feel Andrew’s eyes on him, but before he could react, Allison came running over with a polaroid camera. She urged Neil to move closer and say cheese. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Neil moved onto Andrew’s seat (after asking him), wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulders and smiled. Allison handed them the photo and was off to take other pictures before it developed.<br/>
Neil shook out the picture and tucked it under a towel to develop. Andrew handed him a headphone and the two of them sat quietly listening to music in peace. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When Andrew left to get drinks with Nicky, Neil pulled out the picture. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His heart skipped a beat. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew was smiling. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It didn’t matter what came next. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andrew was smiling.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>